Getting You Alone
by yami-neko2
Summary: Romance, a bit of humor and not much else. canon pairings very short


Nicole: You are so weird and sadly mistaken that Nicole hates you but in a loving way.

Abby: Why can't you not hate me or something? Really? bursts into tears you poor, sad child

Nicole: Dude you ain't my child! I hate all those who are totally poissers and dude u can't remember what I was saying..... EGGS!

Anyway I am going to write you a fan fiction or something... how about a Miroku and Sango?

Abby: OK, starrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt ........NOW pulls out starter gun

Chapter One

A Walk for a While

It was pretty early in the morning when Miroku already got his first slap. He had walked into Kaede's hut while Kagome and Sango were changing. Inu Yasha was sitting in a tree nearby and smirked as he watched Miroku stumble out. He had warned him that they were changing. Hi sensitive ears picked up their voices. Kagome was talking about Sota, her younger brother. Sango as silent and laughed when Kagome talked about her annoying brother's behavior. Sango emerged after putting on her kimono. She glared at Miroku as she walked out and twitched her hand just to see him react.

That was the real reason that Sango and Miroku kept plaguing each other, they only wanted to see the other's reaction. Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha. The night before Kagome had pulled him away from the others and asked him about Miroku and Sango. He had noticed something but thought it was just Sango playing with him. Kagome decided to put it to the test and asked Inu Yasha to come up with an idea before they left, leaving Sango and Miroku alone.

Inu Yasha blushed a little when Kagome winked and walked over to the old woman Kaede who had just returned from getting some water. She looked at Kagome and saw the glint in her eye and excused herself to go gather herbs. Shippo was "asked" to join her and he went after taking a long look at Kagome.

They left quietly and Kagome waited until they were over the hill until she yelled gladly. "MAN! What a beautiful day! I really feel like a walk. Want to join me Inu Yasha?" She smiled and raised her arms towards the sky as if to stretch. Sango smiled at the suggestion. A walk sounded great. But then there was the Inu Yasha part. I guess Kagome wants to be alone with him... she thought to herself. She smiled and took a step towards Kagome and leaned over.

Kagome moved towards her as Sango whispered quietly in her ear.

"Are you going to be with Inu Yasha or are you up to something?" She asked. Kagome blushed and looked at Miroku. "Because if it's Inu Yasha then I understand but..."

"Shhhhhhhhhh! He can hear you!"

Kagome said to her and saw Inu Yasha turn his back as he blushed with his ears twitching. Miroku looked at him as the two girls looked. 'If only I knew what they were saying.' Sango pulled Kagome around when she saw Miroku staring at her. She spoke quieter.

"Kagome. I always wondered about Miroku! He is always doing such mean things to girls and they love him for it. He's so horrible."

Kagome smiled. "Then why are you blushing?" She asked. Sango blinked and felt her cheeks were all red. She smiled a little and Kagome smiled. She looked at Inu Yasha and told Sango to wait there.

Inu Yasha plopped down and Kagome pulled him off behind the tree. "Well?" he asked. "Yeah. I was right! She totally loves him. I think I need to talk to her alone so how about you try to talk with Miroku?" Kagome answered. Inu Yasha nodded. They exchanged a few more words as Sango and Miroku moved in closer to try to hear.

"Miroku? What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know. I think Kagome is trying to be alone with Inu Yasha and-" Kagome suddenly jumped from behind the tree and smiled. "Well then let's get going Sango! I just got back from my time yesterday and I feel like a nice walk. We'll be back Inu Yasha!"

She grabbed Sango's hand and they were off in no time.

Miroku starred at them as they went and Inu Yasha grabbed his staff. "Hey! That is very valuable..." Inu Yasha swung it around like a sword and started to walk towards the well.

"HEY! Where are you going? Come back with my staff!" Miroku followed him as Kaede and Shippo appeared from behind the hut.

"Well let's start to get these herbs into potions, okay Shippo?" Kaede asked. "Sure! Are they hard?" Shippo asked. "Well it will take a while but it is very easy to make so come and let the older ones alone for a while."

"All right..." he sighed.

Ok, that's the first chappie, hoped you like it !!!!! oh yeah, In case you haven't figured it out yet, mucher (aka nicole) wrote this, I'm just editing it alittle and posting it. AND DON'T REPORT IT AS ABUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuz I aint abuse, I don't care what says, she cant get her own account cuz she doesn't have her own computer, so buzz off. Neways,...... HI!! Ok, yeah, so I'm posting this story, and if you have any suggestions then review and tell me. BYE!!!!!!!!!


End file.
